Navidad Sin Ti, o No?
by Gabriela Canales
Summary: Has pensado en como te sentirías si la persona a quien amas ya no está contigo? Has pensado en las posibilidades de volverla a ver? Pues Ichigo Kurosaki ha experimentado todo eso, tristeza, dolor, año rancia, nostalgia y...felicidad, cariño etc. Ok la inspiración no me dio para el summary XDD lo sé, soy mala para estas cosas x3 creo que me quedo un poco OoC, naa espero les guste :D


**Ahhhh hola de nuevo amigos lectores ahaha bueno andaba de emo y esto salió xD ni se por qué andaba en depresión jajaja andaba tan…..por así decirlo e.e que pensaba en quitarle en final feliz y poner cosas peores pero…..como los finales tristes no van conmigo tienen suerte jajaja como sea, lean y disfruten!**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO**

**Disfruten! :3**

….

Eran comienzos de diciembre, la brisa soplaba ligeramente por las calles de Karakura mientras que pequeños copos de nieve la acompañaban, un ambiente navideño si lo juntamos con las coloridas luces y adornos que hacían presencia en las tiendas, casas y parques.

Por las calles se podía observar a niños corriendo de un lado para otro pidiéndoles a gritos a sus padres que les compraran juguetes o que los dejaran jugar con la nieve, también se podía ver a parejas sentadas en los bancos de un parque contemplando el paisaje que les otorgaba las calles iluminadas de Karakura, grupos de universitarios y preparatoria caminaban amenamente disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos, riendo y bromeando entre ellos.

Un chico de cabellera extravagante se encontraba sentado en una banca de un parque perdido en sus pensamientos mirando el cielo quien ya se podían ver las estrellas y la luna la cual iluminaba de una manera muy hermosa, el chico frunció el ceño al observarla, no era que le molestara, más bien el observarla le causaba una horrible nostalgia, la luna le recordaba a ella, su calidez, su forma de sacarle una sonrisa, sus constantes golpes, su voz, la extrañaba demasiado, sin ella ya nada era lo mismo.

Resignado se levantó del banco en el que siempre se sentaba a observar ese lado del parque, ya habían pasado 4 años, tenía que aceptarlo, ella no volvería y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, debía cerrar ese capítulo de su vida ya que eso solo hacia sufrir, se río internamente pues todos sus amigos le decían que era un masoquista ya que le gustaba ir a lugares donde solía ir con ella y al recordarla lo hacía sentir triste, solo se hacía daño, pero…..como olvidar a la persona a quien amas? No puedes solo despertar un día diciendo haberle olvidado, no es algo que se solucione de un día para otro. Pensó que con el tiempo aprendería a olvidarla pero por más que lo intentara…._no funcionó._

Los primeros 2 años salió con algunas chicas pero ninguna era como ella, sus relaciones no duraban más de un mes por extrañarla. A veces por error llamo a las chicas con quienes salía por el nombre de esa chica a quien por más que lo intentase no podía olvidar, al principio pensó que con el tiempo lo superaría, pero llego a un punto de llamarlas por ese nombre al momento de besarlas o mientras lo hacía haciendo que terminaran con la relación.

Por eso decidió no salir o intentar mantener una relación hasta que se sintiera capaz de hacerlo. Pasaron dos años más y ni aún en ese tiempo no pudo escapar de su recuerdo, se maldecía al no poder evitarlo ya que eso le hacía daño, la extrañaba como nunca, ella era su vida y al no tenerla a su lado era como vivir sin aire. ¿Desde cuando era posible extrañar demasiado a una persona? ¡Cada poro de su piel la quería de vuelta! Pero….que más podía hacer? Ya había pasado más de un año, seguro ya no la volvería a ver….

Llego a su apartamento y con pereza se dejó caer es su cama.

-Rukia….-susurro su nombre antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ichigo Kurosaki era un chico de 21 años de edad, trabaja en la pequeña clínica de su padre, no podía quejarse, la paga era buena, al menos con eso mantenía el pequeño apartamento, no era grande ni lujoso, pero era cómodo y acogedor, no podía pedir más, eso era suficiente para él.

Los hollows no hacían mucho su aparición lo que provocaba en Ichigo un gran alivio ya que con el trabajo casi no le quedaba tiempo de acabarlos. Pero a pesar de que estaba rodeado de las personas a quienes quería, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, diablos! Como la extrañaba! Sus hermanas se percataron de su comportamiento preguntándole que sucedía, pero Ichigo solo les sonreía y les decía que todo estaba bien. No quería preocuparlas, aunque bien sabía que con eso ya no las convencía.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó como todos los días, se bañó y vistió ya que tenía que trabajar, y tener que lidiar con el viejo –pensó-.

Tomo sus llaves las cuales estaban en un mueble cerca de la salida, pero al agarrarlas pudo ver que había un marco de una foto en este, lo observo detenidamente, esa fotografía era lo más valioso que tenía, ya que era la única foto que tenía de ella. La tomo entre sus manos como si de porcelana se tratase, la miro, en ella estaban Rukia y él en el parque de diversiones, Ichigo abrazaba con un brazo a la pelinegra por atrás mientras que con la otra mano hacia la señal de victoria, Rukia por su lado levantaba el pulgar y con la otra tomaba la mano con la que la abrazaba Ichigo, los dos sonreían ampliamente, de repente, como si de un flash se tratase, el recuerdo de ese día le vino a la mente….

_**Flash Back**_

**-enana no corras! –grito detrás de ella, pero esta lo ignoro siguiendo su camino entre la gente en aquel lugar que transmitía felicidad. Cuando llego al lugar deseado paro en seco.**

**-que parte….de no corras….entendiste?...-decía jadeando ya que perseguirla por todo el lugar lo había dejado exhausto.**

**-quiero subir ahí Ichigo! –parecía una niña pequeña.**

**-que!? –recupero la postura.**

**-por favor –rogo con cara de cachorrito.**

**-c-claro….c-claro que no! –dijo algo sonrojado ya que le parecía algo tierna esa faceta de ella.**

**-por qué? –pregunto ya molesta.**

**-si sigues así me dejarás sin dinero….**

**-solo una vez sí? –le hizo una cara a la que él no se pudo negar.**

**-suspiro- está bien….-dijo resignado para luego darse la vuelta a ir a comprar los boletos.**

**-deme dos para la rueda de la fortuna por favor –le pidió al vendedor.**

**-en seguida –respondió el hombre. Ichigo volteo la vista hacia atrás, ahí estaba Rukia parada esperándolo, ella al percatarse de la mirada del peli-naranaja volteo la vista encontrándose con esa mirada ámbar, Rukia le sonrió haciendo que Ichigo sintiera cosas en el estómago. Sonrojado le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque parecía más una mueca por los nervios que le había provocado esa sonrisa, avergonzado volteo la vista donde se encontraba el hombre ya con los boletos.**

**-ah…cuánto es? –Pregunto el peli-naranja.**

**-300 yenes –respondió el hombre con amabilidad.**

**-tenga –le entrego el dinero, se volteo pero antes de irse el hombre le grito algo.**

**-diviértase con su novia! –grito con una sonrisa.**

**-n-no es m-mi novia! –se volteo con la cara roja como un tomate. El hombre solo se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras reía.**

**Ichigo bufo mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraba la pelinegra.**

**-feliz? –pregunto dándole el boleto. Ella sonrió y algo que sorprendió al chico fue que lo abrazo.**

**-gracias! –dijo con emoción. Ichigo estaba en trance, sentía su calidez, esa que siempre quiso sentir, la miró fijamente, su rostro demostraba lo feliz que estaba, se sonrojo al verla, debía admitirlo era linda.**

**Rukia volteo la vista al sentir la mirada intensa de Ichigo, al darse cuenta de la situación se alejó con un leve sonrojo.**

**-l-lo siento….-se disculpó apenada. Ichigo sonrío.**

**-no te preocupes, vamos? –pregunto ofreciéndole la mano.**

**Rukia dudo pero al final acepto la mano que le ofrecía el peli-naranja. Caminaron hasta la rueda de la fortuna, era al estilo de la rueda de Londres solo que en una versión un poco más pequeña.**

**Entregaron los boletos y el encargado les indico el lugar, entraron y se sentaron en unos asientos que había en el lugar quedando así uno enfrente del otro, el encargado cerró la puerta y así comenzó moverse el aparato.**

**-espero que no le tengas miedo a las alturas enana –comento.**

**-claro que no baka –dijo molesta- además si la tuviera no esperes que corra a tus brazos diciendo que me protejas o que se yo –tenía una vena en la sien.**

**-bufo para luego dejar escapar un largo suspiro y sonreír- la verdad no me molestaría que hicieras eso –Rukia lo volteo a ver confusa- aunque no le tuvieras miedo a nada, aun así quisiera tenerte en mis brazos –Ichigo observaba por la ventana la ciudad, no se atrevía a verle a los ojos por la vergüenza que sentía internamente- escucha, no todo el tiempo debes hacerle la valiente –soltó una risita- todos tenemos miedo, y tienes derecho a tenerlo, lo que quiero decir, es que cuando eso pase –la volteo a ver- no dudes de que ahí estaré para apoyarte, quiero protegerte –ella se sonrojo- eres importante para mí y si me quedo de brazos cruzados sabiendo que pude hacer algo….no me lo perdonaría, a lo que quiero llegar es….-se sonrojo- Rukia Kuchiki yo…..-la miro a los ojos- yo….y-yo…-era ahora o nunca, se dijo mentalmente- me he enamorado de ti –soltó con la cara roja como un tomate.**

**Rukia lo observo con los nervios a flor de piel, tenía la respiración entre-cortada, sin contar que estaba totalmente roja….Un sentimiento reconfortante y felicidad la invadían. Rukia sonrío al ver la cara de preocupación que puso Ichigo al no recibir respuesta alguna de ella.**

**-si no sientes lo mismo….-trago duro- lo entiendo…. –estaba cabizbajo.**

**-qué? déjate de tonterías, ni he dicho nada y ya te haces ideas –bromeo. Ichigo sonrío.**

**-entonces es un sí? **

**-claro que sí, que querías? Que te echara a patadas gritando que eres un pervertido? –dijo con sarcasmo lo cual Ichigo solo una carcajada, estaba claro que su relación iba a ser distintas a las demás.**

**Un silencio los invadió, pero no era un silencio incomodo ni nada por el estilo, los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos diciéndose todo lo que en simples palabras no podían. Ichigo sonrío y la tomo de las manos causando en Rukia leve tono carmesí en su mejillas.**

**-entonces….quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa y un poco sonrojado.**

**-claro que si tonto –lo abrazo poniendo sus brazos detrás del cuello del chico.**

**Ichigo acepto el abrazo, sintió de nuevo esa calidez tan reconfortante y ni hablar de su aroma, era embriagador, se separó de ella para observarla a los ojos y de un movimiento justo sus labios con los de la pelinegra. Ese era su primer beso y debía admitir que era algo mágico, pero era porque estaba con la persona indicada, con la persona a quien….amaba.**

**Ichigo se separó de ella ya que el aire les hacía falta, miradas violetas y avellanas se toparon acompañados de una sonrisa. La rueda de la fortuna paro mientras que se abría la puerta de donde estaban donde un hombre les decía que ya era hora de salir.**

**Los dos salieron tomados de las manos de ahí, justo cuando iban a irse del parque de diversiones Ichigo localizo a un fotógrafo y una idea se le coló a la mente.**

**-quieres tomarte una foto? –le pregunto con una sonrisa. Rukia asintió.**

**Ichigo llamo la atención del fotógrafo y le pidió que les tomaran una fotografía, el hombre muy amable acepto, Ichigo abrazo por detrás a Rukia mientras que con la mano libre hacia la señal de victoria mientras que la pelinegra levantaba el pulgar y con la otra mano tomaba la de Ichigo con la que la tenía abrazada. El fotógrafo tomo la foto, se las enseño y un Ichigo agradecido le pago.**

**Luego de eso Ichigo y Rukia se fueron caminando hacia la residencia Kurosaki….**

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

La observo por un segundo más antes de devolverla a su lugar. Dios, apenas empezaba el día y ya se sentía triste, pero….no podía evitarlo, todo el tiempo miraba esa fotografía y siempre terminaba recordando ese día.

Agito su cabeza tratando de esfumar los recuerdos ya que no quería que sus hermanas lo vieran en ese estado, ya mucho las había preocupado. Tomo la llaves y salió de su apartamento, camino hasta su automóvil y subió. Condujo hasta llegar a un cruce mientras esperaba a que el semáforo diera en verde, encendió la radio pues el silencio lo estaba aburriendo.

Al encenderla, una melodía sonó, estaba por la mitad, Ichigo sintió como el corazón se le oprimía, esa era la canción de la enana –se dijo mentalmente-, vaya que el destino le gustaba jugar sucio. Decidió que la canción sonara hasta llegar a su trabajo o hasta que terminara, por el amor a Kami! Sus amigos tenía razón! Era un maldito masoquista!

Llego hasta la pequeña clínica y salió de su auto, camino despacio antes de entrar, otra vez esa horrible nostalgia.

-ICHIGOOOO! –como siempre Isshin salió de la nada.

-no estoy de humor –lo golpeo con el puño.

-tu nunca estas de humor –se quejó. Ichigo soltó un bufido- ohhh vamos no te pongas así –sonrió- deberías estar feliz! –intento abrazarlo pero de nuevo el rechazo de Ichigo lo dejo en el suelo.

-por qué debería estarlo? –pregunto curioso.

-jo jo jo ya lo veras –sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-onii-chan! Ya estás aquí! Quieres desayunar con nosotros? –pregunto una animada Yuzu. Ichigo al ver lo feliz que estaba no pudo negarse.

-¡ICHIGOOO! ¡¿POR QUE NO ME DISTE NIETOS CUANDO PUDISTE?! ¡WAAAA MASAKI! ¡TU HIJO NO QUIERE A SU SEXY PAPITO! –fue al poster de Masaki una vez que Ichigo le dio una patada.

-Kami dame paciencia….-susurraba Karin.

-¡WAAA QUERIA NIETOS!

-3….

-¡MASAKI TU HIJO ME ODIA! BUUU!

-2….

-¡YO SOLO QUIERIA UN NIETO!

-1….

-¡POR QUÉ NUNCA DISTE ESE PASO HIJO COBARDE!

-CÁLLATE! –Karin desato toda su furia con su pobre padre.

-no te preocupes….hijo idiota….ya habrá….otra oportunidad –decía en el suelo.

-de que hablas? –pregunto desconcertado.

-que ya lo veras te dije-hizo un puchero.

-tsk lo que digas –dicho esto se fue con sus hermanas a desayunar.

**XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

_**3 semanas después….**_

-eh? Por qué esa cara? –pregunto a su amigo pues estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, algo raro en él.

-no tardará en llegar….-susurro.

-quien? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-ya lo veras….-respondió.

-bufo- odio que me dejes con la duda….-se quejó.

-quiero que lo veas por ti misma…-soltó una risita. Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-creo que ya llego….-su amiga solo rodo los ojos – oh pero si eres tú –fingió sorpresa- dime, a que se debe tu visita? –sonrió.

-sabes a lo que vengo –le escurrió una gota- no entiendo por qué siempre me haces la misma pregunta.

-ok, ya entendí. Como tú dijiste, sabemos a lo que vienes, así que, pasa, tu pedido ya está listo….-sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-así que a esto te referías –comento su compañera.

-exacto –hizo la señal de victoria.

-quieres ver la expresión del fresa no es así?

-tienes razón –saco su abanico.

-suspiro- no cambias Kisuke….

**XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

-onii-chan, a dónde vas? –pregunto pues el chico iba bien abrigado eso y que estaba por abrir la puerta.

-voy a salir un rato –respondió simplemente.

-en noche buena? –estaba desconcertada. Ichigo solo asintió mientras salía a dar su paseo.

-ESTA VA HA SER LA MEJOR NAVIDAD QUE HEMOS TENIDO! –grito el mayor de los Kurosaki.

-cállate! –salió de la nada Karin.

-¡AHHHHH MASAKI! ¡TUS HIJOS ME ODIAN!

-eres molesto….-se quejó Karin.

-papá no te pongas así, no te odiamos –dijo Yuzu. A Isshin se le ilumino el rostro y justo cuando iba a abrazar a su hija esta dijo- pero a veces te comportas como un tonto.

-¡WAAA MASAKI! ¡¿QUE HAGO PARA QUE TUS HIJOS QUIERAN A SU SENSUAL Y SEXY PADRE?! –fue al poster de su amada "Masaki Forever"

-no le hagas caso ya se aburrirá….-decía Karin a su hermana.

_**Mientras que en otro lado….**_

Las personas estaban inmensas en sus propios problemas, chicos así como padres corriendo de aquí para haya intentado encontrar el regalo perfecto a última hora, pero un chico de cabellera extravagante no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor ya que lo único que le prestaba atención eran a sus pensamientos.

Paro en seco al llegar a un banco de un parque, ese era el lugar a donde siempre iba, debía dejar de ir a ese lugar pues solo le causaba dolor, sin más se sentó en ese frio y solitario lugar. Una fina capa de nieve cubría el suelo acompañado de la pequeña brisa que hacia una leve melodía con las ramas sin hojas de los árboles.

-suspiro- debo dejar de hacerme esto –puso una mano en su frente mientras sonreía tristemente a la luna- ella no volverá y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo….-decía el chico, en su tono de voz se notaba lo solo que se sentía. No quería olvidarla, lo único que quería olvidar era el haberle dicho adiós aquella tarde.

-por qué dices eso? –dijo una voz detrás de él. Abrió los ojos como platos, agito su cabeza pues pensó que ya se estaba volviendo loco y se estaba imaginando cosas, pero….y si no era así? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo, lentamente se giró, la respiración se le acorto mientras que el corazón le latía descontroladamente al ver a la persona que se encontraba detrás de él, no podía creerlo.

Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y con paso lento se dirigió hacia ella. Quería abrazarla, volver a sentir su calor, esa calidez que no sentía desde hace mucho. Con los nervios a flor de piel la abrazo, no creía que ella estuviera ahí con él.

-te extrañe….-le susurro.

-yo también….pero me asfixias.

-soltó una risita- no cambias enana….-le fue difícil pero lentamente se apartó de ella.

-no me digas enana fresa –hizo un puchero. Ichigo sonrió mientras tomaba el rostro de ella en sus manos para mirarle a los ojos.

-te amo- solo de repente haciendo que Rukia se sonrojara y temblara de los nervios.

-t-tonto no d-digas eso –tenía la cara roja.

-por qué? –pregunto con una sonrisa.

-e-es vergonzoso….-volteo la vista.

-pero….-la tomo del mentón para que lo mirase- es cierto –sonrió de lado mientras la miraba fijamente a esos ojos violetas.

-b-baka….-susurro. Ichigo sonrió para luego inclinarse y depositar un cálido beso en los labios de la pelinegra.

-entonces….te quedaras? –pregunto el peli-naranja.

-si eso te hace feliz….-le sonrió para que luego Ichigo la volviera a besar.

_**Mientras tanto en la residencia Kurosaki….**_

-tengo el presentimiento de que dentro de poco tendré nietos….-sonrió con malicia- tengo que agradecer a Urahara por darme la noticia. ¡AHORA SOLO HAY QUE ESPERAR QUE ESOS DOS HAGAN ALGO PARA VER A PEQUEÑOS ICHIGOS CORRIENDO POR AHÍ! ¡AWWW MASAKI! ¡SOY TAN FELIZ!

-alguien por favor ayúdeme….-decía Karin entre tanto parloteo de su padre.

-¡TENGO QUE ESCONDER LOS CONDONES PARA QUE NO LE QUEDE MÁS OPCIÓN QUE DARME UN NIETO!

-cállate! Los vecinos escuchan cabra loca! –salió Karin con una de sus patadas.

-tengo….que hacerlo….lo antes….posible….-decía en el suelo.

-suspiro- no tienes remedio….

….

**Ok al parecer las locuras de Isshin me quitaron lo emo xD.**

**Isshin: Es que cuando se trata de nietos no hay quien me pare…e.e**

**Yo: ok solo esperamos que cumpla su promesa de esconder las cosas necesarias para obtener sus nietos jajaja.**

**Isshin: los encerrare en una habitación a poca luz si es posible .3.)9 ese hijo idiota tiene que darme nietos a toda costa *A*)/.**

**Yo: esa idea ya la tiene Yoruichi….**

**Isshin: D: ya me inventare algo….¬w¬**

**Yo: ok…?**

**Respondiendo Reviews :v**

**Andrea Barboza.3363: **pronto hare un lemon así que no te preocupes jajajaja.

**Saya-x: **saya no entiendo si eres adivina o me lees la mente….por qué tenía pensado en escribir lemon en el siguiente fictic pero como me puse emo esto fue lo que salió jejeje.

**Bueno gracias a todos los reviews, agregan alertas, favoritos y los que estén leyendo esto me alegra que se tomen un poco de su tiempo en leerlo :'3**

**Me despido! Sayonara! :D**


End file.
